Woodstock Massacre
Abstract The New Pacific Order and associated allies inside and outside The Continuum declare war on Green Protection Agency after months of perceived insults by GPA, culminating in GPA's brief acceptance of Lord Swampy as a probationary "affiliate" member, who having attempted to coup noWedge, was a noted member of Valhalla's and NPO's ZI lists. War's name Woodstock Massacre was selected by a large margin in a forum poll, but Continuum-GPA War, GPA War, Valentine's Day War/'Valentine's Day Massacre' and Hippy War remain in usage as well. Another name that has been suggested for this war is the 'Second Green Civil War.' This is something of a misnomer, as only two green team alliances are involved in the war. Accusations of GPA Neutrality Violations This section needs work, including source material. *Ignoring an insulting IRC name aimed at Bilrow, the official responsible was later expelled from GPA. *Valid editing a post by Dilber *GPA officials lying about punishing Valid *Valid laughing about not being punished *Valid lying about Dilber swearing *A GPA member aiding a member of GOONS, and not kicked till almost 3 weeks later, with GPA lying to IRON about putting this member on trial for a week. It was later revealed that this was largely due to inactivity among key GPA government members. *LSF fiasco - Threatening people who had left LSF long before anything happened, threatening SPQR and TOOL if they didn't give up people who were full members of either alliances but had left LSF within a few months of the problems with LSF and the GPA *Valid deleting but being let back in under his new nation. He was not placed on the NPO ZI or perma ZI list, nor was the issue of his permanant fate resolved because he resigned from GPA and deleted before it could be determined. *Offering protection to Lord Swampy a nation on the Valhalla perma zi list. It turns out he was only offered affiliate status, which doesn't mean he was offered protection from anyone's ZI lists. He was expelled from GPA as soon as GPA found out he was on NPO's and Valhalla's perma-ZI lists. NPO Criticism A section to counter the unneutral section above. Many have claimed that the NPO have used these "violations" as an excuse for NPO to gain power and the number one spot on the alliance NS chart which the NPO has craved for a long time. FAN: : "Well, we told the world months ago GPA was next, for no other reason than they were above NPO in the alliance rankings." Many Continuum members, however, are quick to point out that NPO was already ahead of the GPA at least one full week before the war began. War Timeline Feb 12/13: *The following alliances declare war on GPA in a massive update blitz: Valhalla Valhalla DoW (Feb 12, 11:39 pm), TOP TOP DoW (Feb 12, 11:42 pm), TPF TPF DoW (Feb 12, 11:47 pm), FOKFOK DoW (Feb 12, 11:49 pm), NPONPO DoW (Feb 12, 11:49 pm), IRON IRON DoW (Feb 13, 00:05 am), NATO NATO DoW (Feb 13, 00:05 am), 64Digits64Digits DoW (Feb 13, 1:41 am), Umbrella Umbrella DoW (Feb 13, 2:15 am). *Server congestion due to the massive number of people involved in the blitz causes the CN server go offline for somewhere between 5 and 15 minutes. It is believed that this is the first time this has happened since Great War III. *An unknown party posts large amounts of pornography on both the CN and GPA forums, which were taken down for the next few hours. *GPA responds to the war by posting an open letter to their attackers GPA Letter (Feb 13, 1:54 am). A few hours later, a GPA member opened another topic jokingly offering ridiculous terms for surrender to attacking alliancesGPA member posts satirical terms of surrender (Feb 13, 4:58 am). *Viridian Entente announces it will engage in espionage activities targeting GPA nations and help bankroll the Continuum coalition war effort, but will not engage in conventional fighting at the current time.VE declaration of military support (Feb 13, 1:45 pm) Feb 14: *The Green Protection Agency releases a statement in regards to nukes.GPA Statement on Nukes (Feb 14, 12:42 am) *Green team senator (DAC)Syzygy announces that he will sanction any GPA nations which launch rogue nuclear attacks, but will not honor any other requests to sanction GPA nations. GPA president ShasO Tau Montyr endorses the message saying that "The GPA at this time has a non-first strike policy. Anyone who does is a rogue, and will be sanctioned by the green team senate." (DAC)Syzygy announces senate sanction policy (Feb 14, 10:12 am) ShasO Tau Montyr endorses the policy *Micro-alliance LION announces it will provide amnesty to GPA nations which switch their affiliation to LION, and at the same time "greenlights" attacks by its nations on GPA. LION greenlights attacks, accepts refugees (Feb 14, 1:51 pm) *GPA drops to 12,683,234 NS and 703 members.Unspeakable Evil's Stats (Feb 14, 3:41 pm), (Feb 15, 2:21 pm) Feb 15: *GPA drops to 11,694,810 NS and 682 members; GPA is involved in 1582 wars with 122 of it's nations in peace mode; 456 GPA nations are in anarchy with 560 nations in war mode.Stats posting in the sanction race topic (Feb 15, 12:46 am) *MAD, one of the cyberverse's largest neutral alliances after GPA, announces it is abandoning neutrality and will begin signing defense treaties. Though not technically related to the war, MAD's announcement is a further indication of neutrality's weakened position.MAD abandons neutrality (Feb 15, 11:58 am) *Individual surrender terms announced for GPA nations by the Continuum.Individual Surrender Terms for GPA (Feb 15, 9:30 pm) Feb 16/17: *GPA Prisoners of War. GPA POW International Response In support of The Continuum *Molon Labe statement of support for Valhalla *MCXA statement of support *SPQR statement of support *GGA statement of support *Sparta statement of support *TORN statement of support *Invicta and UPN statement of support *MCB statement of support Withdrawals from DoN The following alliances canceled their signatures on GPA's Declaration of Neutrality during the war: *MCXA statement of withdrawal *Browncoats statement of withdrawal *ArGo statement of withdrawal *Invicta statement of withdrawal Other *FAN announcement of "we told you so" References All dates in CyberNations Time. Category:Active Alliance Wars Category:Wars Category:Green Protection Agency Category:Continuum